


Thin Line

by Maone



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: In the aftermath of Semir's near strangulation during a case, Andre convinces his lover to take a day off and partners up with Tom himself. Tom's surprised but thinks nothing of it, that is until Andre decides to make his day a living hell and Tom begins to seriously question how could have Semir ever worked with this maniac.





	Thin Line

Andre came home later than he anticipated, his case was not particularly difficult to deal with, just some stolen number plates, but he was yet to have a partner and handling things without having someone to help you out with the phone calls and other minor unpleasantries. When he put the key in the lock, the apartment was unsurprisingly unlocked, Semir was already home, just like he usually was.

Upon entering, Andre locked the door behind him, since neither were going to go anywhere anymore and took off his coat and shoes. He wandered towards the bedroom, rubbing at the back of his neck tiredly and spotted his lover in the living room, sitting on the sofa. Andre opened his mouth to say 'hi' but he almost immediately stopped dead in his tracks when Semir raised his head to meet his eyes and Andre was met with a display of cuts and bruises all over the Turks face.

Semir halted in his own visible attempt at greetings and appeared puzzled at Andre's open look of concern.

"What the hell happened to you?" Andre finally uttered and in two long strides was right before his lover and sitting down next to him. For some unknown reason to him, it took Semir a moment to realize what Andre must have meant, but then his hand started rubbing at his neck and he looked away awkwardly.

"Well, we found the perpetrator," he said while avoiding Andre's piercing gaze,"things got a little bit out of hand."

"He beat you up?" Andre asked and Semir nodded, his hand still obsessively rubbing at his neck, so Andre grabbed it and pulled it away, Semir made a noise of protest but it was too late and Andre saw the distinctive red line across his throat. He looked back and forth at Semir and his injury and slowly let go of his hand.

Andre reached out to trace a finger along the red line, making Semir flinch so he jerked away.

"Don't touch it, it still feels really...off." He trailed off, unsure of what he wanted to say about it.

"How was he even able to do all this? Wasn't Tom with you?" Andre said in disbelief.

"He was-"

"He was?!"

Semir put his hand on Andre's chest to stop him from any more outbursts."Let me finish." He urged and Andre was about to protest, but looking over at his lover's injuries, kept his mouth shut.

"I went ahead and nearly arrested him myself, it was just misfortune on my side, luck on his," Semir continued with some unusual tightness to his voice,"Tom got there before it could get any worse, we kept chasing him until he got himself killed."

Andre nodded and rested his hand on the back of his neck, looking on the ground and sighing deeply. 

"Right, so let me get this straight," Andre said after a moment,"guy beats you up and nearly strangles you to death and you're telling me you both went right back to chasing him?"

Semir blinked at him."Well, we couldn't just let him get away, could we?"

Without a warning, Andre tugged on Semir's collar and revealed the entire wound to his neck, the red line thick and angry looking. Semir nearly jumped away, but Andre held him in place before he could do so.

"Why didn't he take you to a doctor? Have you heard what you sound like? Have you seen what your neck looks like? This is just unbelievable, he's your partner and he just lets you go home like this?!" He was nearly shouting by the end of his rant. Semir looked at him with a deep frown.

"Tom isn't my caretaker, I went home by myself and I'm an adult in case you haven't noticed." He replied with slight rasp as he tried and failed to raise his own voice.

Andre cursed under his breath and stood up, pacing around the room, he looked at his watch and then back at Semir.

"You need to see a doctor," he said seriously and pointed at Semir's neck,"that doesn't take a medical degree for me to see that you should have gone immediately."

"I was going to do that tomorrow." Semir said.

Andre raised an eyebrow "When?"

"After my shift-"

Andre shook his head.

"Go in the morning."

 

They glared at each other for a long moment until Semir gave up and looked away.

"Fine, but I'm going to work the moment I'm out of the doctor's office."

"If he lets you go, by all means," Andre shrugged, Semir stood up from the sofa and walked to their bedroom, Andre followed him, he leaned on the doorframe and watched as Semir changed, not failing to notice the faint tremble in his movement, he frowned.

"Though I don't think it would hurt if you took a day off, Tom will live without you for a day."

Semir turned to him as he pulled a shirt over his head."I'm not so sure, he's just as much of a magnet for disasters as you were." He pointed out with a smile.

"Oh yeah," Andre smirked and walked over to him, wrapping his hands around Semir's waist and pulling him close, "I distinctively remember a certain partner of mine jumping on top of moving plane, amongst other things."

Semir grinned.

"Well..."

"Well?" Andre raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Semir rolled his eyes and pulled Andre down by the collar, kissing him soundly.

When they pulled away after a moment, Andre ran his hands up and down Semir's lower back in comfort."So you'll see the doctor in the morning like we agreed?" He asked.

"Yeah," Semir nodded, leaning into the touch "there was still paperwork to do regarding the case, but Tom can do that himself, I don't think my input would have been much useful and Tom had seen more than I've had from my position at the time."

Andre's rubs paused at that sudden admission, but he said nothing and resumed shortly after.

"Are you taking my car tomorrow?" Semir asked.

Andre nodded, his thoughts still somewhere else.

"Okay, I'll trust you to bring it back in one piece because I don't think Engelhardt is going to give me another one after the last time."

"Mhm, will do." Andre said and looked down on his lover, patting him on the butt and moving away to change his own clothes.

When Semir walked out of the room, Andre cursed under his breath.

"I think Tom and I are going to have a talk." He muttered and closed the closet.

***

Andre and Semir went to sleep shortly after, neither was in the mood for any nightly activities after the previous drama. It couldn't have been more than two in the morning when Andre was woken up by Semir shifting around restlessly, it was apparent he was wide awake. "You okay?" Andre muttered tiredly and turned towards him. Semir immediately froze, he hesitated for a moment but then whispered a quiet "Yes, sorry." Andre reached for him in his half asleep state and tugged him close until Semir wrapped his own hands around him. There was that tremble again. Andre pressed a kiss to his forehead and gave a sleepy sigh. "I've got you, little bird."

It wasn't long before the breathing besides him evened, as much as it was possible with the faint raspiness and the arms wrapped around Andre went slack. Despite being absolutely exhausted himself, Andre found it a lot harder to fall asleep. Tom's actions still lingered on his mind. While he was never particularly a big fan of Semir's new partner, he accepted his replacement well enough, Tom was a good partner to Semir, their chemistry was obviously good and Semir liked him a lot which is why it probably wasn't so surprising that he'd defend him. However it was really concerning that had Tom seen the assault take place, why hasn't he done anything to ensure Semir was okay before he went home? It's not as if strangulation injuries were foreign to them, they all had a medical training at the police academy, they all knew the basics.

Andre shifted into a more comfortable position with Semir now wrapped around him. It took him longer than usual to fall asleep.

***

The next morning, Andre dropped Semir off at the doctor's office, rolling his eyes when Semir warned him once more about keeping his car intact.

"I'm serious Andre, boss isn't going to give me another one and the alternatives are pretty damn terrifying." He said.

"I don't know, I could live with you being in a tight cyclist suit all day." Andre shrugged nonchalantly and Semir shoved him.

"And here I thought you had some goddamn decency."

"Are you implying that I don't?"

They both laughed and shared a quick kiss before Semir finally left.

On the way to the police station, Andre's good mood slowly drained away and by the time he pulled in and saw Tom leaning against his own car, watching him in puzzlement, it was a sheer power of will to not glare in that moment. He parked the car and got out, Tom looked at him and then at the car.

"Where's Semir?" He asked in surprise.

Andre glanced at the car "Dropped him off at a doctor." He said and walked straight past him. He could hear Tom's mutter behind him _'At a doctor?'_

He headed straight to Engelhardt's office.

Approximately fifteen minutes passed before Engelhardt walked out followed by Andre and making her way straight to Tom's and Semir's office where the former sat in his chair, unsure what to do. When Engelhardt entered the office, Tom stood up immediately.

"Tom, Semir isn't feeling well today, so Mr.Fux suggested to take today's shift with you, he doesn't have any ongoing case and neither do you, so patrolling A4 shouldn't be an issue for the two of you." She said with a smile.

Tom looked from Engelhardt to Andre "Is Semir alright? He didn't say anything yesterday, I thought-"

"From what Andre here told me, it's nothing serious and he assured me that Semir will come to work tomorrow. This is a good opportunity for the two of you to get to know each other at last." Engelhardt patted Andre on the arm and left the office.

The two men stared at each other in awkward silence for a moment.

"So...I guess we better head out then." Tom said after a moment, rubbing the back of his neck in unease, Andre's silent stare making him uncomfortable.

"Yeah, let's go." He finally nodded and walked out with Tom following him.

When they reached the cars, Tom made a gesture at his car and the BMW "Do we take my car, or..?" Andre completely ignored him, heading straight for the BMW.

"Or the BMW, why not." He finished with a sigh.

Tom got in the passenger seat just as Andre started up the engine and just as Tom's hand reached for the seatbelt, the car jerked back violently and he barely caught himself before he went flying through the windshield."Jesus Christ Fux!"

"Sorry" Andre replied in the least apologetic tone Tom had ever heard. He quickly put on his seatbelt and off they went.

As the car cruised down the highway, Tom shifted awkwardly as the silence sat heavy between them,  the worst thing is that he didn't know Andre well enough to know if this is his angry attitude or his default one, from the stories he'd heard from Semir, either was plausible.

"So," Tom started, tired of the silent treatment,"how long were you Semir's partner?"

Andre glanced over at him and then back on the road "Around three years."

Tom nodded "I see, it was probably eventful for the two of you back then already, I can't say I've ever experienced as much action during a shift as I have since I've been his partner."

"Well," Andre clicked his tongue "the reoccuring hospital trips are something new."

"Yeah...that's for sure." Tom shifted uncomfortably.

"How long have you been on the force?" Andre asked suddenly.

Tom thought about it for a moment, "Around six years, why?"

"Semir's your first partner?"

"Since going from traffic to crime? Yeah, but I had colleagues before I got reassigned, I'm pretty sure everybody does."

Andre nodded "Usually they do."

Another moment of silence passed, until Tom spoke out again.

"Was Semir your first partner?"

Andre shook his head "No, I had a partner before I got reassigned here, we didn't get along much so getting paired up with the little guy was a nice change. I miss it."

"I bet he does too." Tom replied and Andre turned to see him looking out of the window, facing away.

"You won't get reassigned just so I can be Semir's partner again if that's what you're worried about," Andre said, "You two make a good team and I agreed to work individually, which still enables me to help you out on your cases. But still, there are terms to this."

"What terms?"

Andre pulled in the nearest gas station and the car came to a stop.

"I'm going to put this bluntly, Kranich" Andre said and shifted to face his colleague "If the two of us are ever to get along, I don't ever want to see the shit that happened yesterday ever happen again."

Tom frowned "He never said it was that bad, we've both been hurt, if I had known-"

"Cut the crap, Kranich, you've got eyes don't you? It doesn't take a medical expert to see he should have seen a doctor, so why didn't you take him there?" Andre accused coldly "If you expect to not get between you two and your partnership, you'll have to try a little bit harder to show me that I don't have to get involved. He's your partner, but at the end of the day, he comes home to me and I'm not about to get used to spending nights of him writhing in pain because his partner didn't have the sense to drag him to a doctor!" He spat and slammed his fist into the steering wheel in frustration.

Tom ran his hand through his hair and exhaled shakily "Shit....I'm really sorry. I just...He was acting dazed but it didn't occur to me that the guy was trying to strangle him, he dropped Semir as soon as I got there. When I saw the mark on his neck I asked him about it, but he said it was fine and it never crossed my mind that he might be just downplaying it," He said defeatedly,"I genuinely didn't know."

Andre stared ahead, his jaw shifting under the skin as he rode the anger out until he finally spoke out.

"I don't want your apologies, I want you to do your best to keep him safe, I know he's doing his best to do the same for you, I won't lie to you and say I wouldn't be angry if he did end up in a hospital, but it's a whole another type of angry when you tried your best to prevent it from happening, compared to just pretending that he's fine" he said, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"It won't happen again." Tom said firmly.

Andre nodded.

"I really hope not."

***

Eventually Andre received a call from Semir who was waiting for them at the police station, apparently deciding he would still stop by to check on the two of them; but frankly mostly his car.

When they pulled in the parking lot, Semir walked up to them, his neck now wrapped in white bandage. He graced them with an amused smile as they got out of the car.

"I see Andre bullied his way into being the driver yet again." He chuckled as Andre pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

"I wouldn't call it bullying, more like being first with keys in hand." Andre pointed out.

Tom raised an eyebrow at him, "Yeah no, he was just threatened with my amazing driving skills. Honestly Fux, you drive like a hyped up rally driver and that's not a compliment." He stopped in front of Semir, looking him over, "Are you feeling better?"

Semir threw a glance at Andre and hesitantly nodded,"Yeah, it'll heal in no time, I guess I just...underestimated it a little bit yesterday, sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Tom said.

Semir frowned,"Sorry for what? If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been here at all."

"I shouldn't have had pushed you to keep going, it probably didn't help." Tom continued. Semir bit his lip and took a step away from Andre. Tom looked at the two of them worriedly. 

"It's fine really." Semir sighed.

Feeling the tension rising, Tom squeezed Semir's shoulder gently and headed inside the station while the remaining two stood there.

 

Andre watched his lover's back still turned to him, he was well aware of Semir's anger just waiting to spill. With a sigh, he stepped around until he was in front of him.

"Semir, I didn't tell him anything he didn't already know."

"You had no right to tell him anything to begin with!" Semir snapped, getting right in his face,"If I felt like I had a problem with Tom, I would sort it out myself, this partnership is between him and me, you wouldn't like it either if I took Tom's advice on my relationship with you." He ran his fingers over the fresh bandage."Things are not the same as they were, Andre, you can't expect Tom to be the same partner to me as you were, our partnership wasn't flawless either."

Andre pinched the bridge of his nose while Semir's anger dissolved into frustration."I lived without you for a year, I've been on my own for months until Tom came along, you can't expect to just come back and pretend like that year didn't happen, because I sure as hell will never get that one out of my head."

"You know I never meant for that to happen." Andre said bitterly and reached for Semir anyway, wanting to keep him close. To his relief, Semir didn't pull away this time, instead he nodded at Andre's words.

"You've got to trust me and Tom to deal with our problems ourselves," Semir said honestly.

Andre ran his finger over the bandage on Semir's throat idly.

"No more of this, alright?" He said finally.

Semir smiled.

"Oh trust me, I hope not."

***

_Later that evening_

Andre kissed a trail around the edges of the bandages, his tongue curling in the dip of Semir's collarbone. Both men laid nude and spent in the mess of their bedsheets after a much needed tension release. Semir's neck injury made certain activities a little bit trickier, but they managed. Semir sighed contently and ran his hand through his lover's hair while Andre busied himself with kissing better all those cuts and bruises and all those other places that didn't really need any extra attention, but Semir wasn't one to complain.

 


End file.
